At present, with the development of liquid crystal display technique, the liquid crystal panel industry is increasingly competitive, and reducing production cost of a liquid crystal display panel becomes a preferred alternative for panel manufacturers to enhance competitiveness. Generally, in order to reduce the production cost of the display panel, an edge of the display panel is utilized by those skilled in the related art to construct a gate driving circuit. The gate driving circuit comprises a plurality of shift registers, each of which is corresponding to a gate line. The plurality of shift registers is arranged in series, and there is a triggering signal delivered stage by stage between two adjacent shift registers. After each shift register receives the triggering signal, a gate scanning signal is output to the corresponding gate line, and the triggering signal is transmitted to a next stage of unit circuit to realize the function of gate driving. Such a design would avoid separately setting a gate driver chip in a frame area of the display panel, which is advantageous to realize the narrow-frame design of the display panel. At the same time, the production cost of related products is reduced, and market competitiveness of display products is raised.
However, when the existing shift register circuit operates normally, clock signals are input constantly to the shift register circuit directly, such that the shift register circuit has large power consumption, and yield rate of the display panel is reduced.